


Wrong Number

by Mouse9



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouse9/pseuds/Mouse9
Summary: prompts: Molly Hooper- Sherlock Holmes- John’s surgery- "secret sensitive spot on the body"-wrong numberOne wrong number has surprising consequences.





	Wrong Number

Molly was helping in John’s surgery while John was at home with Rosie.  The bay was colicky and teething, a terrible combination and they’d been trading off for the last week.  Today, she was happy to trade off with John as Rosie was in a daddy only mood and would not accept any alternatives. 

Well, she would’ve been happy.  But today…today she was supposed to be making calls to the medical supply shop to make sure the delivery was arriving the next day as scheduled.  They were getting dangerously low on items and Molly wanted to make sure that everything was in order when John returned.  He had enough things on his plate, with Rosie and still coming to terms with being a single dad, this was one small thing she could do for him.  

Dialing once more, she waited. The phone on the other end rang once, twice and when it was picked up, Molly didn’t even wait for a hello, she was tired, and this company had given her the runaround for the last four hours.

“Look, I’ve been waiting to speak with you, the real you, not a recording for four hours now.  Either you give me what I need by tomorrow or by God, I will come there and get it myself and trust me, you will not enjoy that at all.”  She shot out annoyed and sharp, her temper spiking momentarily.

The line was silent for a beat and then a voice responded.  A voice Molly knew well.

“I can give you what you need this evening,” Sherlock Holmes’ deep voice said, amusement colouring his tone.

Molly’s eyes widened horrified and she miserably attempted to backtrack, her face already flaming in embarrassment. 

“Sherlock!  I’m so sorry. I’ve dialed the wrong number.  I’ve been trying to reach the surgery supply store and well…”

“This is so much more fun,” Sherlock drawled.  “As much as I’d enjoy you coming over, I think it would be more efficient to just meet you there.”

“I…”

He continued talking, not deterred.  “Take you into one of the back surgery rooms and take my time, discovering that one secret sensitive spot on your body.  The one you think I don’t know about. “

Molly’s knees shook.  She was warm, her knickers damp.

“What’s your answer, Molly?”  he asked, voice melting through her resolve like butter.  She swallowed hard.

“I can close in forty-five minutes.”

His laugh sent shivers down her spine. 

“Give me thirty.”


End file.
